Matchmaker
by KagamineBanana
Summary: After the Vocaloids become real, my bestest friend in the world decided to play matchmaker with me and one of the Vocaloids. God, help both of us. OCx? (will be revealed later) XD
1. Not working

Me: Hello my wonderful friends! I managed to finish my other story 'Black and White ward' without even considering deleting it! YAY!

Vocaloids: YAY!

Me: I promise not to delete this story either… unless it sucks to the point of Kaito throwing up ice cream.

Kaito: O_O did you have to say that?

Me: Hellz yeah!

Len: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co.

Kira: I belong to 666-Gaara's Angel-666 (That sounds wrong but meh)

Me: I only own myself *hugs self*

Rin: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Not working

"Ne, Kuro-chan?" My friend, Kira, poked my cheek.

"What?" I asked, twirling a black strand of (my) hair.

"You seem sad"

"What makes you say that?"

"You have your headphones in" Kira pokes said object "and you're twirling your hair. You only do that when you're listening to a sad Kagamine song"

"You know me too well" I huff.

Kira snatches the headphones and puts them on.

"Imitator, knew it"

"Gimme that!" I snatch it back.

"Kuro, I know how much you like Len but it pains me to see you sad" She grabbed my iPod and looked through "Why don't you listen to a happy song like Magical Kitty Len Len?"

"Because 1) Magical Kitty Len Len is a random song that confuses me and 2) My favourite songs are sad ones"

"Remote Control?"

"I don't feel like it"

"Rin-chan now or Len-kun now?"

"I'm jealous of the praises Rin gets and they're pointing out Len's flaws"

"Uh… Kagamine Len no Bousou?"

"HELLZ NAW!"

"Oh come on!" Kira frowned.

"I'm sorry! Alright!"

She put Imitator back on and sighed.

"You're fangirling over the twins to the point of mourning. I don't want to hurt you but I have to say the dreaded words: THEY. AREN'T. REAL!"

"So!?" I shot back before looking away "I know Vocaloid isn't real, don't rub it in my face"

"Sorry" Kira hugged me "Just please, more happy songs?"

"Okay"

"YAY!"

"Hey Kira" I asked "What would it be like if they were real?"

"Who?"

"If Vocaloid was real"

"I'd set you up with Len and kill Rin"

"Why kill Rin?"

"She always makes Len die, which makes you cry"

"Wouldn't that make Len sad?"

"True"

"I wish Vocaloid was real"

"Me too"

…

We started to chant "We wish Vocaloid was real" over and over. Nothing happened.

…

"What were we doing again?"

"Going to next class?"

"Ya"

* * *

We were walking home.

"So whatcha gonna do when you get home?" Kira asked. I shrugged.

"Probably try and beat Migikata No Cho on Extreme on Project Diva 2"

"OOH! Can I watch?"

"Does your mum mind?"

"Uh…" She grabbed out her phone and started texting.

Word of advice: don't get between us and our phones. We're like Neru Akita when it comes to that (and ONLY that).

She snapped her phone shut.

"Mum said I could visit but not sleepover"

"Damn shame" I said causing her to laugh.

We walked home and I burst in.

"I'M HOME!"

"Welcome home, honey" A voice called.

My mum came in at that moment.

Mum has black hair like me but blue eyes.

I have black hair and red eyes (I got it from my shouldn't-exist-father).

"Mum, me and Kira are going to play Project Diva"

"Sure, is she staying for dinner?"

"No"

"Okay, have fun"

I literally leaped onto the couch, followed by Kira. I turned on my PSP and selected the game.

My PSP shut off when I pressed it.

…

I turned it back on and tried again.

And failed.

"Damn, my PSP's not working. Wanna use MMD?"

"Fine"

I ditched the PSP and ran upstairs.

We tried MMD.

…

"Not working?"

"Nope" I pouted.

Kira then smiled.

"Your challenge: get ANYTHING Vocaloid related to work"

"Challenge accepted" I said in a deep voice with a determined expression.

* * *

"I GIVE UP!" I threw my headphones on the floor after trying to get Hatsune's voicebank to work.

"CHALLENGE FAILED!" Kira exclaimed dramatically.

We both flopped onto my bed.

"There's no point staying here" Kira looked at me "I don't know what the problem is, but I've gotta go"

"Alright, see you"

Dinner happened to be right at that moment.

After dinner, I went to bed.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt my arms being pinned down.

"Wha?" I looked either side to see people laying there, sleeping.

There were people in my bed.

Total strangers in my bed.

I screamed.

* * *

Me: I was stalked!

Len: -_-

Kira: Review and you'll get… um… a cookie!


	2. Vocaloid

Kira: Hello fellow viewers! I'm The Akatsuki's Third Artist's OC. KagamineBanana/Kuro-chan slept in so I'll take over for her.

Len: And I'll answer the reviews!

Kira: You'll answer the reviews, eh? Here's mine: '-_-...Can I be paired up with an OC? Pwease? O.O (puppy eyes) oh and delicious story. Updated my user name and profile! My male OC is in my profile (that's who I want to be paired up with) UPDATE OR I SHALL LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH KANAME!

Len: Uh… sure you can be paired with an OC! -Looks at your profile- Romeo I believe the man is.

Me: -sleep talking- Don't let our romance turn into a tragedy like Juliet's. Please, take me away from here. That's all I want. (Singing Romeo and Cinderella if you don't know the English lyrics)

Len: -eyes me- Delicious, I dunno about that. I'm sure Kuro-chan will check your profile and such when she wakes up.

Me: -still sleep singing- Goodnight, papa and mama. I hope you sleep well tonight. It's time for all the adults to go to bed~!

Len: Update and you'll lock Kuro-chan up in a closet with Kana…?

Me: NEVEEEERRRRRR! -bolts up- YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Kira: Knew that would wake you up

Me: -rubs eyes- what'd I miss?

Len: I answered Kira's review for you and that's about it

Me: Oh! So, disclaimer it is then! Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co. Kira belongs to The Akatsuki's Third Artist (formerly 666-Gaara's Angel-666) I only own myself *hugs self*

Me, Len and Kira: ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 2: Vocaloid

Total strangers in my bed.

I screamed.

Most of the strangers either bolted up or yelled "shut up~!" at me.

One of them slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Your mum will hear if you keep screaming"

There was something odd about them. Their voices were computerised and they looked familiar. If they say the right word, I'll remember.

"You think she'd remember us Vocaloids. Ne, Len?" A girl called.

DING-DING! I JUST GOT BROWNIE POINTS!

"Vocaloid?" I asked, my voice muffled by his hand. That's when I remembered my wish.

"Vocaloid is real!?"

"We are now" Len responded, taking his hand away.

"Wow" I mumble before I heard a knock.

"Kuro, honey? Are you okay? I heard you scream"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I tried to think of a lie "Just had a nightmare"

"What was it about?"

Uh…

"I was friends with a stray cat. The cat drowned and I was left all alone. Then I was sucked up by darkness"

Thank you Paradichlorobenzene! XD

"Oh. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah"

"Good, can you go back to sleep?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, night"

She didn't even realise that it's morning and I'm not going back to sleep.

I heard footsteps and waited before sighing.

"Thank Paradichlorobenzene for that lie"

I turned to Len.

"Explain. Now"

"We're Vocaloids. We've been watching you for some time. When you and your friend made that wish, we were finally able to come into this world"

"You've been w-watching me?"

"Yup!"

"You saw when I cried to Servant of Evil?"

"Yes"

"You saw when I sang Migikata No Cho and failed?"

"Yes. We even saw the moment where you hugged the laptop while listening to my cover of Last Night, Good Night"

"How long exactly have you been watching me?"

"Since you first listened to Vocaloid"

"That was 4 years ago!"

"So?"

I sighed.

"You sound like a stalker"

"I'm also bi"

I coughed and choked on nothing.

"W-what?"

"How do you think we stand the Yuri and Yaoi pairings?" Rin asked, giving Len a looked saying "You're creeping her out"

"Ooooookkkaaaaayyy?"

I pinched myself once before poking Len's arm.

"Yup, I'm not dreaming"

…

"Excuse me a moment" I walked out of the room and started nosebleeding.

_Len's cuter in real life! _I fangirled. I cleaned myself up and re-entered my room _But he's a little weirder than I expected_.

"So… what now?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you guys going to stay in my room all day?"

"No way!" Miku jumped up "It's too crowded in here!"

"Um… how to hide you from my mother… uh…?" While I was thinking, Fire Flower by Len started to play.

I picked up my ringing phone and answered it.

"Rin Rin Signal! This is mah banana phone! Whassup?"

"The sky" I heard laughter. It was my other friend, Romeo. He has an obvious crush on Kira.

"Smartass" I shot back.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry"

"Now, bow down to me!" I made a Daughter of evil reference. Rin gave me a look.

"Lolz"

"So why'd you call me?"

"Kira and I were wondering if you'd like to meet us at the park. There's no one there apparently" It was winter so of course no one would be there.

"Sure. Hey, is it okay if I bring a few people"

"Kuro-chan, imaginary friends can't go to the park"

"They are not imaginary! I want you to meet them"

"Okay, see you"

"Buh-bye" I hung up and looked at the Vocaloids

"We're going to the park, is that okay?"

"Sure"

"Good. Grab your non-existent coats and let's go!"

* * *

Me: I know this is short but I rushed it, sowwy

Kira: This chapter is too boring!

Me: I KNOW! D:


	3. Park

Kira: Kukuku...you escaped this time!

Me: Never. Mention. Kana-gay. On. My. Vocaloid. Stories. EVER. AGAIN!

Kira: Uh… Nice chapter?

Me: I'll forgive you because of that comment ^_^

Kira: and I might not be updating Fans Forever for a while at least not till I see you at most

Me: WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?

Len: -slaps hand over my mouth- calm down Kuro-chan

Me: GSGBNHKHIJITELDFRWIOPGDRSEGBJMJHNBCAQOPUTRYUBDZCMM BHJMG!

Miku: Is she okay Len-kun?

Kira: She'll be fine, she just hates Kaname (from Vampire Knight) with the heated burning of a thousand suns plus PewDiePie.

Me: SON OF A F #!$%*BARREL!

* * *

Chapter 3: Park

"Good. Grab your non-existent coats and let's go!"

* * *

Kira's POV: (never expected that did ya? ;D)

_Where is she?_ I huffed impatiently. I turned to Romeo.

"I thought you called her?"

"I did, half an hour ago that is" He sighed, Romeo's just as impatient as I am.

His short hair was all messed up from the wind and his blood red eyes were covered by that anime shadow everyone loves (I dunno if that's sarcasm or not). He was wearing just a plain white T-shirt and jeans with black sneakers. Idiot will get cold!

My jaw-length black hair was just as messy as his. My usually molten silver eyes were a steely silver due to my frustration. I'm paper pale, not because of the cold wind. I'm usually pale unless sick. I was actually wearing something made for Winter. A long-sleeved black shirt and jeans with a fur coat over it and boots.

I was about to grab my phone when two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who~!" I melodic voice singsonged.

Just to be a smartass…

"Santa Claus?"

"No, silly!" The hands were removed and I spun around.

Kuro was standing there, grinning like a little evil pixie.

She had her black hair in their normal pigtails, held by grey bows. She was wearing a grey hoodie, a pink skirt, black leggings, boots and a redish-pink scarf.

"Great! You're here!" I looked behind her and narrowed my eyes.

"Suspicious park, evil friends and Vocaloid cosplayers. YOU'RE PRANKING ME! Where are the cameras!?" I looked around.

"This isn't a prank, Ra-Ra" She smiled, using my nickname.

"Then why did you bring Vocaloid cosplayers?"

"They aren't cosplayers. Heh" She gave a nervous laugh.

"OMG! You're kidding"

Her face told me she isn't.

"WHERE'S THE PROOF!?" I pointed an accusing finger at her.

* * *

Kuro's POV:

"WHERE'S THE PROOF!?" Kira stuck her finger in my face.

God, the girl doesn't trust me enough.

I'm not that yandere!

…

Okay, maybe I am but still!

"Miku-chan, can you please sing 'Eh? Ah sou' for Kira-chan?"

Out of nowhere music played.

"Tatemae dake no kanjouron de subete o hakarou nante  
sonna no wa okadochigai, warawasenai de yo ne~!"

She sang the song and Kira's eyes widened.

"Y-you sound exactly like…" She looked at me and glared.

"KURO, YOU LUCKY BITCH!"

I smiled.

"I am, aren't I?"

She poked Miku's forehead Itachi style.

"Yup, completely real. In that case…"

She looked at Rin evilly and a thought came to mind.

"**Ne, Kira-chan?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why would you do if Vocaloid was real?"**

**Kira put a finger to her chin and thought. Then she smirked at me evilly.**

"**I'd kill Rin"**

"**Why? Wouldn't that make the others sad?"**

"**Meh. You can sing right? Replace her" And with that she put her headphones back in.**

"Kira, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, don't"

She looked at me.

"But you know how much I haaaate heeerrrr!" She whined.

"You hate Kaito more" I pointed out "No killing the Vocaloids"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine"

The Vocaloids were confused.

"Kill u-us?" Rin stuttered.

"Don't worry" I smiled "She only wants to kill you and Kaito"

Said two gulped.

I just smiled innocently and clapped.

"WOW! The Vocaloids are real! COOL! Wait who?"

Everyone stared at Romeo like he was an idiot. Which he was.

"Y-you don't know Vocaloid?" It was Miku.

"No?"

"Convert him to the ways of the Vocaloid?" Kira asked me.

"Later! We came to the park, now let's play!"

* * *

There's nothing to doooooo!

Everyone was having fun except me.

Rin and Miku were making snow angels (Rin's bow made it look like a snow bunny). Kira, Romeo, Meiko and Kaito were having a snowball fight. And Luka was making a snow man that suspiciously looked like Tako Luka (who is watching Luka right now).

I was sitting on the swing, bored as.

Why does everyone have more fun than me on the day the Vocaloids become real?

Sigh.

That's when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Need a push?" I looked up.

It was the Shota of yellow! My saviour! ^_^

Wow, that sounded cheesy.

"Uh… sure" I said, hiding my mental fangirling.

Len started to push me and it was fun.

"WEEEEEEE!" I squealed very unlike me as he pushed harder.

That's when I realised that I was nearly doing a 360.

"L-Len!? Can you slow down?" I panicked when he couldn't hear me.

"LEEEEEEEEEEN!" I yell as I'm thrown off the swing.

I hear a small "whoops" and a lot of rushing around.

I close my eyes and scream. Warm arms surround me and I lightly touch the ground.

I open them to Len holding me tightly.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Are you alright, master?"

Too much moe. AH! Mah feels!

"Of course, thanks Len for sending me flying" I said while laughing.

Len joined in the laughing.

Ah, it's a wonderful otaku's life!

* * *

Me: Love the song reference I put there

Len: Being a stray is the best NYA NYA NYA~!

Me: I'm super graceful NYA NYA NYA~!

Rin: They're doing it again!


	4. Cosplay

Me: Sup?

Len: Nothing much, waiting for an update? Here it is!

Me: Now, here is a looooooooooooong answer to an anon called Randomizer. If you could care less about what I have to say, scroll down to the actual chapter.

To Randomizer:

People hate OCs? I never knew that! I heard people hate self-inserts but not OCs. Unless they're the same thing and I'm being an idiot again! I don't hate Rin. In fact, her and Len are my favourites. Kira hates her and that's why she wants to kill her. The same goes for Kaito. Kira, my cousin, is helping me write her parts and that's what she told me to write -_-.I don't know what a Mary-Sue is, but could you tell me so I avoid it? I'm going to get yelled at for not knowing what it is aren't I? Anyways, the amount of strangers in the bed? There were always 6 (Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len and Luka). It's just Rin and Len were pinning her arms down and that might be why it seemed like there were only two. I did make Len sound a bit like a creeper but that was also for humour! I'm trying my best to keep it real but the pairings will come up sooner or later ^_^. I didn't give you a cookie because by the time I updated chapter 3, your review wasn't up there. I only just recently saw it. Here! Have a late one! *hands you a bag of cookies* Better? My friend, Kira, isn't a murderer. She's just an insane otaku like me! You didn't know it was winter until chapter 3? I mentioned it in chapter 2. And all the Vocaloids are in it. What do you mean by descriptions? That part confused me. And you DO matter! I mean, I answered you with this long paragraph didn't I? All anons matter to me! My interest in you wouldn't change even if you get an account (If you get an account, tell me it's you in your review). Talking to yourself isn't weird! I do it all the time!

Details

Realism

No Mary-sue

GOT IT! SUMMONING THE DEVIL MODE ACTIVATED!

*sits in circle with Kira and Romeo in a summoning position* Details. Realism. No Mary-sue. *raises arms up and down over and over in waving position* Details. Realism. No Mary-sue. Details. Realism. No Mary-sue. Details. Realism. No Mary-sue. Details. Realism. No Mary-sue. Details. Realism. No Mary-sue…

Len: O_o Uh… *says in one breath* ' 'TSUMMONTHEDEVIL! *runs*

* * *

Chapter 4: Cosplay

"Of course, thanks Len for sending me flying" I said while laughing.

Len joined in the laughing.

Ah, it's a wonderful otaku's life!

* * *

We were home after a wonderful snowy day at the park.

Besides the once-in-a-lifetime flying experience, nothing else really happened there (hence the time skip).

"Well, see ya soon Otaku-chan!" Romeo hugged me before whispering, "Don't get too naughty with the boys"

"Romeo!" I blushed and playfully shoved him off of me. He just laughed and ran off.

"Freaking pervert" I muttered before turning to Kira, "You leaving too?"

"I have to take care of Romeo, before the baka gets himself run over"

"Alright, bye!"

I turned around and unlocked the front door.

"_I can't wait until I see her tomorrow" _I smiled at the thought.

I was about to open the door when I heard revving. I looked behind me to find Kira and Romeo chasing the twins with a road roller I've never noticed before.

"_Or maybe not"_

* * *

Luka closed the door after herself.

"Kuro dear? Is that you?"

Fudge.

"Hide!" I harshly whispered.

The Vocaloids scattered.

Meiko and Kaito hid in one closet. Luka and Miku hid in another closet.

The twins looked around frantically. Rin noticed a mannequin with a Rin cosplay. She hid behind it.

There was nowhere for Len to hide.

"Uh…"

I heard her footsteps getting closer.

I quickly ripped off my jacket and put it on the coat rack. I grabbed Len's arm and dragged him over. I wrapped him up in my jacket so that he was hidden.

The door opened and I spun around.

"It is you!" Mother walked up to me, "Where did you go?"

"Romeo and Kira invited me to the park. I can't refuse them! You know that" I gave a nervous laugh. Nervous because Len and I were back to back and if he made a noise…

"It's okay, come on and I'll help you make that Luka cosplay you wanted" She started walking off and I stayed put. Len's legs were still visible and me being there was the only way to cover them.

She turned around, "Aren't you coming?"

"Uh…"

_Lie Lie Lie Lie Lie… WHY CAN'T I THINK UP A LIE!?_

"Uh… I have to grab something from my coat first; can you wait in the sewing room for me?"

"Sure?" She was confused but left anyway.

I sigh and opened my coat up, "You can come out now"

Len moved, "What did you need?"

"Nothing. I was just getting her away" I smiled.

"Then what will you show her when you go to the sewing room?" Meiko asked coming out of her hiding spot. Everyone else came out as well.

"Dunno"

I'm in trouble D:

"Here" Luka unclipped her choker and held it out for me, "You're making a Luka cosplay right? Best to have the real thing~!"

"But this is yours!"

"But you're my master! You can just give it back when you're done!"

I thought it over, "Okay, Luka-chan"

"Why are you getting a Luka cosplay?"

"I'm going to a nearby cosplay convention in a month as Luka. I went last year as Rin. Kira and Romeo will come as well and will go as Miku and Gakupo" I explained while beaming.

"Show your mum the choker" Luka said "Want me to come and help with the cosplay when your mother isn't around?"

"Yes please"

I walked in to the living room. Mum was there, I hoped Luka stayed behind the doorway.

"What did you get?"

I held out the choker, "I got this while I was out"

She looked it over and gasped.

"This leather… and this blue stone! Do you know how much this could cost!?"

"Yeah! And I'm keeping it for safe keeping. Even if I grow out of my cosplay" I smile.

"It's like you got this from the real Luka!" She joked, making me gulp.

"Come on. I want you to see if the fabrics and ropes I got are good for the cosplay"

I nod and when mum was out of sight, Luka followed me.

Luka hid away from mama's sight while she showed me the textiles.

"So, I was thinking this for the main skirt, top and sleeve ends. This mesh for the covered sleeves. These stockings and these boots. We can easily edit the boots. Here are the ropes and linings for Luka's top. What do you think?"

It all looked good. I looked at Luka from the corner of my eye. She glared at the fabrics and shook her head.

New Meme: LUKA DISAPPROVES!

"I don't think these will do, sorry" I said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm. I'll buy something different tomorrow" She pouted and got up, about to leave when I held out a hand.

"Wait! How about I get the stuff tomorrow (Sunday)?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! You've done enough already"

"Alright. I'll leave it to you" She left and Luka got up.

"You can have my outfit for the day, master" Luka offered.

"Your clothes?"

"Yes! You'll be the most realistic cosplayer because you have ACTUAL Megurine clothes"

"What will you wear then?"

"Hmm. How about tomorrow, we go and buy extra clothes for everyone. That way we don't have to stay in our Vocaloid uniforms all the time AND your mama will know you went shopping for 'clothes'"

"Okay, whatever you say"

"On the trip, we'll get you a Luka wig as well"

"Okay, Luka-chan"

* * *

Me: Short and boring, I know. But it's all I can manage right now. I'm busy trying to get MikuMikuDance to work plus I'm busy with assignments. I'll still try to update as much as I can but the chapters may not be long. Ok, review and you'll get a "LUKA DISAPPROVES" shirt to tease your friends with! ^_^


	5. Shopping

Me: Another update? In the same month? Impossible, you say? But it's here! Here are the responses, because well everyone wants to know what's on my mind!

Meiko: *cough* not really *cough*

To Randomizer:

I know right!? I think of Luka as the motherly type but not as uptight and cold as Meiko…

Meiko: *glares and throws sake bottles at me*

Me: *dodges sake bottles* Anyways, I take the time to listen to everyone! Whether they're anonymous or not. And don't worry about the spelling thing, I'm the same. I just have spell check help me so it seems like its perfect. Really? I didn't really put much. It was a filler chapter of sorts (I was lazy and I'm on holidays so meh). You like the shirt? You wouldn't believe how much time it took to get a photo with Luka's disapproving face!

Luka: *glares and throws tuna cans at me*

Me: O.O you have a flying giraffe!? TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Luka and Meiko: *ties me up*

Me: Meep…

To Sivartius:

Why the asterisks around the I (*I*)? You actually read that loooooooong answer? Wow. I've never heard it either, but I don't know crap. Whoa, really? I'M NOT A MARY-SUE! NEVER! NEVER! Everyone has flaws, how can there be such thing as a Mary-Sue? Personalities? Well, Kira and I are insane. Len is kind but a bit creepy. Luka is motherly. Miku and Rin are as bit childish. Meiko is cold and Kaito is a baka. There you go. The Vocaloids have only been watching me for 4 years. They stop watching when I see Kira. So they wouldn't know. Either that or they've forgotten when they entered this world. School, hmm. I dunno. I'll think of something. I think they do eat and I'll find a way to hide it from my… I mean Akaya's mother. Heh *suspicious look*

Len: *sighs*

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. KagamineBanana only owns herself and her mother. The Akatsuki's Third Artist owns Kira and Romeo.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shopping

"Yes! You'll be the most realistic cosplayer because you have ACTUAL Megurine clothes"

"What will you wear then?"

"Hmm. How about tomorrow, we go and buy extra clothes for everyone. That way we don't have to stay in our Vocaloid uniforms all the time AND your mama will know you went shopping for 'clothes'"

"Okay, whatever you say"

"On the trip, we'll get you a Luka wig as well"

"Okay, Luka-chan"

* * *

"Master, get up"

I groaned a voice pulling me from my pleasurable darkness known as sleep.

"Come on, master"

"Master!"

"GET. UP!"

"SON OF A…" I fell off my bed and made a loud slapping noise.

"…Shota…" I mumbled.

"Aw, how sweet! Len, she replaced the bitch with you!"

"Meiko" I stated.

"Yes, master?"

"Shut the #%! Up. Don't talk that way to Len-kun"

"Yes, master"

"Master has a bad side in the morning, doesn't she Kaito?"

"Yup, Miku"

"Standing up for Len, huuuuh?" Rin drew out the huh purposely. She started poking my face.

"Rin. Take it away or I'll break it away" I snapped, letting her back off before I sat up.

"Okay, okay. I'm up" I ran a hand through my hair then looked at everyone "What?"

"You have to go shopping with me today, remember?" Luka helped me stand up "Come on"

"But I don't wanna!"

"You promised"

"No"

"Guess no cosplay for you then"

Eye twitch.

"Alright! Fine!" I jumped up and walked out of the room.

* * *

INSERT THREE HOURS OF SHOPPING LATER!

"Lukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Can we go nooooooooooooooow!?" I complained.

We've gotten everything for the Vocaloids and a Luka wig in under an hour (Luka is a speedy shopper) but she's dragged me long for the last two hours to get ME new clothes!

Not to mention she brought the other girls along as well.

"No, we need to get you some new clothes!" Luka dragged me along.

"What's wrong with my old clothes!?"

"You have no sense in taste at all!" Rin said while pushing me along.

How do they know what's in my closet? Well…

FLASHBACK:

"Before we go, can we look at Master's clothes?" Miku asked while cutely tilting her head.

"Fine" I smiled, I can't resist adorableness I'M SORRY!

Meiko opened the closet and gasped.

"Master!"

"What?"

"Your clothes are appalling!"

"Thanks for the confidence boost" I said sarcastically.

All the girls joined Meiko in throwing my clothes all over the bed.

They _completely_ forgot about Len and Kaito.

Was that a bra that hit Len in the face!?

I quickly snatched it away from his blushing face. He smirked.

"I didn't know you were a D cup, master~!" He singsonged teasingly.

"S-Shut up!"

Kaito started tickling me.

"At this rate, master, you'll be the same size as Meiko or Luka or that Kira girl!"

"Are you calling me small?"

"Smaller than them, yeah! But at least you're bigger than Miku and Rin!"

"How do you know how big they are?"

Kaito realised his mistake very quickly. [1]

I high kicked him "YOU PERVERT!"

"Master?" It was Rin.

"Yeah?"

"What are these?" She held up my neko ears.

Oh crap…

I snatched them away from her, my face burning, "What? I like neko ears! Deal with it!"

"Since when? Neko ears are embarrassing!"

"Since forever! And they're only embarrassing to you because Miku snuck them on you before you went out and everyone noticed!"

She glared at me.

"How do you know about that!?"

I smiled, "Rin-chan now! Rin-chan now! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan now!" I sang that line over and over, Miku and Luka joining in.

"LEVEL 1 WARDROBE EMERGENCY!" Meiko yelled, interrupting us.

"Meiko! Don't yell! You're lucky mama works on Sundays"

"Sorry! But seriously!" She held up a shirt.

"I'm not as fancy as you Vocaloids. I'm just a regular school girl that doesn't care what people think of me"

"Want to be as fancy as us?" they all looked at me with an evil face.

"Uh-oh…"

END FLASHBACK:

And Kira just happened to be at the mall at the time we arrived so she joined in to mock me.

Whenever someone asked about the Vocaloid girls (Len and Kaito were forced to stay home and throw away any clothes of mine that were unsatisfactory) they acted like cosplayers.

"No sense LOL!" Kira laughed as she playfully punched me the shoulder.

Just to piss off Rin…

"Don't punch my right shoulder! I'm saving that for the purple butterfly!"

"Must resist urge to sing…" Rin mumbled to herself as she glared at us two.

Lolz.

"Hey! Let's go in there!" Miku pointed at a random store.

Surprisingly, it was filled with clothes that we all adored!

"HEAVEN!" I yelled and ran around the store, collecting random items then showing them to the girls.

They paid and we FINALLY went home.

* * *

As soon as we entered the room I dropped the bags and pounced on Len.

"Save me" I said with pain and tiredness in my voice.

"How much torture did you give her?" He asked.

"None" Damn sparking chibis.

"Alright then, can you please let go of me?" I got off, blushing and muttered a "sorry"

"GET SOME KURO!" Kira whacked the same shoulder while laughing.

"Ow! Stop bruising my right shoulder! The purple butterfly won't land on it now!"

Rin snapped and sang the chorus for 'Migikata No Cho'.

We all laughed.

The girls, minus me and Kira, unloaded all the new clothes into my empty closet.

On the bed were the survivors of Len and Kaito's cull.

"You saved my neko ears!" I pounced on the poor ears and put them on, "Nya~!"

"Len! You were supposed to save the good clothes!"

"I thought the neko ears were adorable and wanted to see master wearing them"

I purred and rubbed against his leg, "Am I adorable enough to keep the neko ears?"

Len bent down and pet me, "Yup!"

"Nya~!" I kept fake purring while Len pet and cuddled me.

"Wanna play matchmaker?" Rin whispered into Kira's ear.

"Yes"

I had no idea what they were saying put I knew they were planning something evil.

* * *

[1] - Kaito steals their bras and he just admitted it by accident. The pervert.

Me: *still playing with Len* Nya~!

Kira: We were warned about the fluffiness but seriously!?

Len: Nya~!

Rin: *sweatdrop*


	6. Len is NOT gay!

Me: Before I start, I'd like to say this…

THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKKKK CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU~!

For sticking with me through this. It's gotten so popular and the fluff has only JUST started! Thanks a bunch!

Now, the reviews:

To Randomizer: It was designed to be _confusing_. *Evil look* I'm so EVIL!

To Hime-chan: I'm glad you find it interesting :D

Kaito: *sobbing in corner*

KAITO! GO FIND YOUR OWN EMO CORNER TO GROW MUSHROOMS IN! THAT'S MY ONE! And what adventure of match…?

Rin and Kira: NO! *slaps hand over mouth*

Me: whsdfghjjbvfghjknbvvghherpderp!

(I sense a loooooooong reply coming) To FairHairedAdventureSeeker:

Yes it was Len (I can't call him Shota without him blowing up at me) XD  
And she's right Romeo! Imaginary friends CAN…

Romeo: No *deadpan*

Fine! Kill joy! I don't know why Kira hates Rin either but they seem to be getting along just fine now…

Kira: I say that we should stuff them in this closet!

Rin: No THIS ONE!

O_o w-what closet? Anyway, you have a Luka cosplayer!? I wish I could cosplay but none of my friends are interested…

Kaito: *noming on ice cream*

Me: Where'd you get that? Didn't Hime-chan throw your ice cream in a pond? And weren't you in my emo corner two seconds ago?

Kaito: Uh… ALL WILL BE REVEALED AFTER THE COMMERCIAL BREAK! *runs*

Me: What commercial break!? KAITO!

* * *

Chapter 6: Len is NOT gay! (great chapter name if you ask me)

"Nya~!" I kept fake purring while Len pet and cuddled me.

"Wanna play matchmaker?" Rin whispered into Kira's ear.

"Yes"

I had no idea what they were saying put I knew they were planning something evil.

* * *

No one's POV:

The Next Day:

"Kuro, dear, wake up"

The sleepy otaku opened her eyes, hoping to see Fuyona [1], but saw Luka and Len by her bedside.

Luka, for some reason, saw her Master as a daughter rather than what she is. Her _Master_.

"Morning guys. Where's mother?"

"Okaasan is off on a business trip. Remember? She told you last night"

Len took to his Master as a younger sibling even though she was the same age as him. All of the Vocaloids were allowed to call Kuro and her mother whatever they liked.

The twins and Miku referred to Fuyona as 'Okaasan' and Kuro as 'Kuro-nee'.

Luka referred to Fuyona as 'Ms. Tenshi' and Kuro as 'Kuro'.

Kaito referred to Fuyona as 'Fuyona' and Kuro as 'Master'.

Meiko didn't really have a specific name for the two.

They ALL called Kira 'Kira-chan' and Romeo as 'Romeo-san'.

Before you ask, no, Fuyona didn't know about the teens and adults living in her daughter's room. Kuro was skilled in hiding them and the missing food.

The Vocaloids have only been there for a few days but it was like they were family.

"Oh right" Kuro replied, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Kuro, don't you have to get ready for something?"

"Noooo, not that I remember…"

"You do realise school starts in like half an hour right?" The pinkette looked at the clock quickly during that statement.

"SON OF A FUDGE-COATED SHOTA YOUR RIGHT!" Kuro bounded out of the room, not noticing the absence of everyone but Luka, Len and Meiko (who had just entered the room).

"Fudge-coated Shota? Sounds like someone I know!" The brunette joked causing the only boy in the room to blush.

* * *

Kuro's POV:

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I ran as fast as I could to my classroom.

I decided to do a Yuki [2] moment when I burst into the room and yelled "SAFE!"

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Tenshi" My Homeroom teacher groaned, used to my lateness. Hey! It's not my fault my alarm clock is mysteriously destroyed every morning *shifty eyes*.

"Now, as I was saying. We have two new students I'd like you to meet"

My eyes widened at the two grinning twins at the front of the room.

"Their native language is Japanese so if they start speaking in Japanese say pardon and they'll reply in English. This is Kagamine Rin and her twin brother Len. Be nice to them" She finished as said twins bowed in respect.

"I have to go grab something, I'll be back" and out goes the teacher.

I walk up to them.

"What are you doing here? And Len, how did you get here so fast?"

"We've enrolled here Kuro-nee!" Rin beamed "So we can be closer to you!"

"Meiko gave me a lift in her Ferrari. Man, that drive was scary" Len shuddered.

"The boy is a total hottie!" I hear one of the girls from the back squeal.

"Yeah! And his sister is cute too!"

"They look so adorable together!"

"Does that _freak_ know them?"

"Rin called her 'Kuro-nee' doesn't that mean 'sister'?"

"They're related!?"

"Oi! You! The one with the ponytail!" A boy shouted at Len.

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?"

I did a spit-take while Len got flustered.

"I'm not gay!"

"He does look like a girl"

"So gay"

"He looks too young to be in high school, like a 7-year-old"

"Can't say the same for his sisters though"

"The blond one is cute. How can she be related to a demon and a gay brat?"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled causing everyone to stare "I'm not related to the twins! And Len is NOT gay!"

"Standing up for him, eh? Is he your boyfriend?"

I blushed furiously.

"Wha?"

"So he is!"

"No, he isn't! We're just good friends! And even if he was, what does it matter to a man-whore such as you?"

It was HIS turn to get flustered.

Long story short, I'm hated at school. The demon of grade 9 class 3 [3].

This idiot was the player of the class. Let's just say, all the girls he even _looks_ at turns into a slut *cough*everygirlinthisschool*cough*

I grabbed the twins' hands and dragged them to my table. I sit alone in the corner of the room. Kira is grade 11 and Romeo is in grade 12. Basically, no friends in this class.

"Thanks for standing up for me" Len whispered when the teacher came back in.

"No problem, Len-nii"

Hey, if he's allowed to call me 'Kuro-nee' then I'm allowed to call him 'Len-nii'.

"Now, class onto English!" Mrs. what'shername stated before writing something on the blackboard.

* * *

At lunch:

I was sitting at my table with Rin and Len. They were awfully happy about something.

Just glad that there were no Vocaloid freaks here other than me, Kira and Ro-chan.

Speaking of which, where are they?

Romeo popped up just then.

Yesterday, when we came back from shopping Romeo visited. Now, he knows about Vocaloid.

YOLO, am I right?

"Yo, Kuro-chaaaaan~! Guess who's in my class!?"

"The Easter Bunny?"

Kira is rubbing off on me. The world is doomed.

"No! Silly!" Kaito popped up behind him.

Okay, NOW the world is doomed.

"Kaito? You're here too?"

"Yup! Never finished my last year of school" He shrugged.

"Okaaaaayyy"

"NOT COOL BRO! NOT COOL!" I heard a very familiar voice yell out.

I look to see Kira and Miku running from various fangirls/boys. For some reason, I had a feeling they weren't after Kira.

"I want your hair!"

"Come back!"

"RAPE ME!"

Thought the world was doomed before? Well, you were wrong.

So very wrong…

* * *

[1] - Fuyona Tenshi is Kuro's mother. As explained on my newly updated profile.

[2] - Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight. In one of the episodes, she yells safe when she smashes into her classroom. Gotta love that BAKA.

[3] - A reference to a horror anime called 'Another'.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. KagamineBanana only owns herself and her mother. The Akatsuki's Third Artist owns Kira and Romeo.

* * *

Me: KAITO! WHERE IS HE! I NEED TO RE-THROW AWAY HIS ICE CREAM!

Kaito: *whispers to you* Don't rat me out and I'll give you special _treats_. If you know what I mean. Every review counts towards whether Miku and Kira survive. I hope Miku does *fangasm*


	7. School Adventures for the Terrible Three

Me: I guess no one wants Miku and Kira to survive, no reviews for chapter 6…

Kaito: YOU HORRIBLE MONSTERS! MIKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Romeo: KIRA IS GOING TO DIE!? NEVER!

Me: Bakas, I need Miku and Kira to survive. Miku is too cheerful and innocent and Kira… she'll bug me if I kill her off

Kira: *cracks knuckles*

Me: O.O

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. KagamineBanana only owns herself and her mother. The Akatsuki's Third Artist owns Kira and Romeo.

* * *

Chapter 7: School adventures for the terrible threesome!

"NOT COOL BRO! NOT COOL!" I heard a very familiar voice yell out.

I look to see Kira and Miku running from various fangirls/boys. For some reason, I had a feeling they weren't after Kira.

"I want your hair!"

"Come back!"

"RAPE ME!"

Thought the world was doomed before? Well, you were wrong.

So very wrong…

I stood in front of the fan crowd and blew a random whistle Yuki style [1].

"LISTEN UP! NO ONE IS RAPING HATSUNE NOR KOKORO SO GET YOUR ACT STRAIGHT! THAT EVENT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! DO I HAVE TO WHOOP YOUR ASSES!?"

I gave them the 'ULTIMATE-PUT'S-ZERO'S-GLARE-TO-SHAME GLARE' glare and they all ran away [2].

I looked at the two and said "Your welcome" before dragging them to our table. The whole cafeteria was staring.

Time for a Zero moment.

"YOU ALL NEED TO RETURN TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING RIGHT NOW!" I yelled while giving another glare.

Doesn't help that our uniform is like the VK one.

It was a long sleeved, white, button-up top with a red tie and a black skirt plus black stockings and brown boots.

We're forced to wear a skirt all year round. Even winter. WINTER I TELL CHU!

We get to wear any coat of our choice which helped plus scarfs.

The boy uniform was exactly the same but with long black pants and brown formal shoes.

"Did you guys come here the same reason the twins did?" I asked sweetly, as if the moment two minutes ago didn't happen.

"Yup! And Meiko forced us too" Miku sighed as Kaito glomped her and showered her with compliments.

"Can I speak to you privately?" I asked her nicely before dragging the tealette out of hearing range.

"Do you like Kaito?"

"No"

"Does he like you?"

"Yes"

"Do you like Len?"

"No"

"Does he like you?"

"No"

"Do you like Luka?"

"Ye… WAIT! WHAT?"

"Aha! You admitted it!"

"Okay, I like Luka. Ever since we recorded 'Magnet', but I'm sure she doesn't like me back"

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've seen plenty of LukaXMiku pictures. And I'm a big supporter of it"

"Really?"

"Tonight, I'll figure out a way for you to tell her alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Positive?"

"More positive than my mother's pregnancy test"

"KURO-NEE!"

"Well, it's true"

"Alright"

*15 minutes of mindless chatter later*

"What do you guys have now?" I asked the others politely.

"PE" Romeo groaned.

"C'mon it'll be a chance to show off our buff!" Kaito smirked while doing various poses.

"1) We all have split classes so no girls would be there and 2) Ro-chan's got no buff at all" Kira laughed.

Romeo pouted.

"How would you know how buff he is?" Rin smiled mischievously.

"We went out once and stuff happened" She said. In truth, I don't think Romeo got over Kira.

"What do you mean by…?"

"DON'T ASK!" I quickly interjected.

"Okaaaaaay"

"Did you…" Miku whispered the rest into Kira's ear and she nodded.

"GET SOME KIRA!" Was Miku's response. I think everyone understood after that.

"Well, what do you have Miku-nee?" I asked.

"Math"

"Oh! We have Music!"

Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Kira and Romeo smirked.

"What?"

"You'll see" Was their reply.

Grand freaking tastic.

* * *

*After lunch*

I walked into the Music room with the twins, expecting to see Mrs. Randommusicteacher but instead I saw…

"LUKA!?"

* * *

[1] - A Vampire Knight reference, I should really write another VK fic…

[2] - Don't ask. Don't tell. Don't steal. Don't copywrite. Don't… *goes on rant*


	8. Music Room Blues

Me: Nothing much to say except life is a big fat bitch (school in particular).

To FairHeadedAdventureSeeker:

Uuuuhhhh… wut? O/O

To 666Love Is An Illusion666: He's stuck with blueberry! LOL! I'm hungry now… *noms on blueberry pie while typing* Anyways, I wasn't planning on any other Vocaloids to enter this story. It would be too complicated. I'm planning on writing ANOTHER Vocaloid story after these two called 'Run Away' so I'll put Oliver in there. Okay? There will be fluff so don't eat me!

Kira: *bits right hand like in Evil Food Eater Conchita*

Me: O-O

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. KagamineBanana only owns herself and her mother. 666Love Is An Illusion666 (previously The Akatsuki's Third Artist) owns Kira and Romeo.

* * *

Chapter 8: Music room blues

*After lunch*

I walked into the Music room with the twins, expecting to see Mrs. Randommusicteacher but instead I saw…

"LUKA!?"

Everyone just stared whilst the twins burst out laughing.

I wondered why Kira and co were laughing! Kira and Miku had music when I had English and Romeo and Kaito had it after that!

Son of a fudge-coated banana!

I walked up to the pinkette and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new music teacher, Kuro. Now please sit down"

"That bitch knows both the twins and the new music teacher!?"

"How is that possible!?"

"Why is the world punishing me?"

"The hell is wrong with this class!?" I screamed "I've done nothing wrong yet I'm the one that's labelled as 'bitch' and 'freak'. WHY ME!?"

I ran out of class, not caring. They've bullied me since I was little, now I've finally snapped!

I heard footsteps following me and Luka yelling at the class in both of her languages.

I tripped and fell. It was raining today. I curled up in a ball, not caring where I was or who could see me.

"MASTER!"

Was that…?

The twins kneeled in front of me and started hurriedly asking things in Japanese.

"I speak English, not Japanese" I muttered just loud enough for them to stop.

"Sorry, are you okay?" They chorused, worry evident.

"Yeah, just peachy" I snapped back.

Len picked me up bridal style and carried me back, Rin asking me various things while we walked.

We re-entered the classroom and guess who got a million death glares. Whether it was because of Len carrying me or something else, I dunno.

I looked at Luka. She was pointing at a line on the board and was glaring at the crowd.

'I will not bully or disrespect my fellow students'

Hah! They have to write lines!

Luka walked over.

"Are you okay, master? Your knee is bleeding and you're all soaking wet"

"I tripped over, thanks for asking Luka"

"Want me to take her to the nurse's office, Luka-san?" Len asked.

"Yes, please"

We walked (well, Len carried me) back outside and headed towards the main building.

I stayed silent.

* * *

"They had to WHAT!?" Kira yelled. It was 2nd lunch.

"They had to write 40 lines after they teased me. It was originally 20 but because of the glares they gave me, it was doubled"

"Go Luka!" Romeo fist pumped the air.

"Of course, we would do anything to protect our master" Miku smiled, probably fantasising about Luka.

"Yeah!" Kaito joined in, probably fantasising about Miku.

O-O

* * *

Me: Just another filler chapter. BLAME WRITER'S BLOCK I TELL CHU! Now, I have a contest to make up for short chapters! Just review me your OC's details so you can appear at the cosplay thing and create a love triangle between you and Kuro and ? (the mystery Vocaloid Kuro is paired with).

Name:

Age:

Gender: (can be either)

Appearance: (hair length and colour, skin colour, eye colour, usual clothes etc)

History: (If you want)

Vocaloid you're cosplaying as: (Cannot be Luka, Miku or Gakupo because those are taken. Also include whether you're in the Vocaloid's usual uniform or a costume from a song or something)

Favourite Vocaloid and Vocaloid song: (because I'm curious)

Other: (Anything that doesn't fit in the above categories can be put here)

You don't have to do this if you don't want to but it would add a little more drama AND it would help me get off my lazy butt and write more. Well, see you AND your OC soon!


	9. Heart Attack and Cosplay Troubles

Me: I DON'T WANNA CHOOSE!

Kira: -_- I knew this would happen

Romeo: You have to choose the winner

Me: BUT THEY'RE ALL SO GOOD!

Meiko: SHUT THE %#&! UP AND CHOOSE ALREADY!

Me: O_O Okay Mei-chan. The winner is…

*drumroll*

Hana Okita!

*confetti is thrown, trumpets play*

Thanks for the OC Hana. And thanks for the support! Here's the description for Hana:

Name: Hana… Okita? I'm guessing that's the last name :D

Age: 14

Gender: Girl

Appearance: waist-length light brown hair, pale skin that randomly becomes red (hint hint LOL), hair is tied up when hot, wears a butterfly shaped pin on the right side of her head. Usually wears a black dress with white polka dots that is a little longer than knee-length, black sweater and matching flats.

History: A normal girl with a normal life but decided to live alone to escape her sister :D

Vocaloid you're cosplaying as: Kagamine Rin

Favourite Vocaloid and Vocaloid song: Favourite Vocaloid is either Hatsune Miku, the twins or Megurine Luka (SHE CAN'T CHOOSE!). Favourite Vocaloid song is either 'Don't just take your clothes off!' by Miku or 'World's End Dancehall' by Miku and Luka (love WEDH!)

Other: Hana is a sadist. She brings a pocket knife around to (mainly) protect herself. Otherwise she is a gentle girl. (I got rid of the tarot card thing to keep the plot the same, sowwy D:)

Okay, now enjoy this two-in-one chapter!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. KagamineBanana only owns herself and her mother. 666Love Is An Illusion666 (previously The Akatsuki's Third Artist) owns Kira and Romeo.

* * *

Chapter 9: Heart Attack and Cosplay Troubles

Time skip:

"Kuro, time for school!"

I didn't want to hassle Luka so I got up as I was told.

"Master, do you need help brushing your hair?" Meiko offered when I got back from the shower.

"Yes please"

I sat there, talking to the others as Meiko brushed out my hair.

"Ne, Kuro-nee? Why don't you want your mother to know about us?" Rin asked, playing with the bow on her head.

Oooh, touchy subject!

"To tell the truth, my mother is very fragile. The slightest thing can shock her. I just don't want her to get a heart attack when she sees something that isn't supposed to be real" I pouted.

"She'll find out eventually" Miku pointed out.

"Yeah but…"

The door opened.

"Kuro dear, time to…"

Oh no.

We all looked to see my mother standing there, gaping at us.

She went deathly pale and her eyes went _wiiiddee_.

"Uh… mum… I…"

*thump*

There she goes!

"CRAP!" I jumped up and ran out off the room.

I came back a second later with ice cold water. I tipped the bucket on her and she didn't move.

"Mum?"

Rin and Miku started fanning her with random newspapers.

I bent down and poked her cheek.

"Mum? MUM! Wake up!"

I straddled her and slapped her harshly.

"MUM! *slap* WAKE *slap* THE *slap* HELL *slap* UP! DON'T DIE *slap* ON ME!"

I shook her violently.

Luka grabbed her arm and gulped.

"NO PULSE!"

No… not her!

I laid her down, tears springing.

"No… not you… NO!"

I slammed on her chest trice and tried CPR.

Meiko had already grabbed my phone and was hastily typing in numbers.

"You're doing it wrong!" Kaito forced me off and took over.

You have NO idea how weird it was to see Kaito kissing _my mother_.

I was shaking.

"We have a woman that is unconscious with no pulse! She's probably had a heart attack. Send help now!" Meiko yelled down the phone.

Len hugged me as I continued to sob.

Its bad enough dad left when I was little (no he didn't die), but now mum could die! Not her! This is why she should've retired ages ago!

I screamed and cried into Len's shoulder, resisting the urge to pound his chest.

"Kira! Yes, it's Meiko. Get over here right now! Kuro's mother has had a heart attack and Kuro needs support!" Meiko yelled, talking to Kira now instead of the hospital.

Meiko hung up and looked at my direction.

"An ambulance AND your friends are coming. Relax"

"HOW CAN I!? MY MOTHER COULD DIE RIGHT NOW!" I was obviously panicking.

Then _I _fainted.

* * *

I woke up and looked around.

I was in a white ward, sitting in a seat.

I was in a reception room.

Meiko walked over. She was wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans plus high heels.

"Your mother is fine, Kuro-sama"

"Where are the others?"

"Luka forced them to school. Kira-chan and Romeo-san are getting food on their way here since apparently hospital food sucks" She explained as she sat down beside me.

We chatted about random things until I heard a "KURO!"

Kira ran in and glomped me.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"I am now" I replied as she let go.

"We got chocolate" She stated before holding out a whole bar for me.

"I thought you said you were going to get _food_?" Meiko asked.

"Chocolate is food" I stated while nibbling on my bit.

"So why'd your mum decide to go bye-bye on you?" Romeo asked as they sat down beside us.

"She saw the Vocaloids"

"How? Why? When? HOW!?"

"Meiko was brushing my hair and I was talking with the Vocaloids when she walked in…"

I was about to say more when I heard a "Tenshi Kuro?"

I stood up.

"Your mother will be fine, she'll recover from the cardiac arrest. Do you know what caused it?"

O-O She can't know about the Vocaloids! It would make me seem like a nut!

"She came in to wake me up and then had a heart attack in the doorway. I blamed it on her constant work, she's always overworked herself in order to take care of me"

It wasn't a complete lie! It just wasn't the complete truth…

"Oh, well she won't reawaken for awhile so why don't you return home?" the nurse said while smiling.

"Alright, thank you"

* * *

Now for part two!

Time skip:

It's been a month, time for the cosplay convention.

Mum is still in the hospital. I take time everyday to visit her. I'm a bit sleep-deprived and have been starving.

Don't blame me! I'm just super worried, alright!?

Luka tries to help and I get lots of hugs from Len but my situation isn't really improving.

"LUKA! CAN YOU HELP ME!?"

I try to keep a cheery attitude but sadness and worry do peek through.

"Coming!"

As planned, I was going dressed in Luka's uniform. Kira and… uh I mean… Miku and Gakupo were waiting downstairs for me.

Miku had been kind enough to help Kira with her costume. But since Gakupo didn't come into the real world with Luka and co. Romeo was left on his own.

Luka walked over and adjusted the collar on my neck.

"Does it fit now?"

"Yeah"

Luka tied my real hair up into a bun then covered it with that black thing that goes on before the wig. She adjusted it before putting on my new pink hair and brushing it. She put her headphones on me and I officially transformed from otaku Kuro to pop star Luka.

Luka dragged my hand and walked downstairs.

We walked into the room.

"Who's the real Luka?" we chorused.

Everyone looked at me, then Luka, then me, then Luka, then me, then Luka until…

"That one" Miku pointed at the actual Luka "the wig is slightly darker plus Kuro-nee has a smaller bust… no offense"

"None taken" I laugh "But was I convincing?"

"Coulda fooled me" Romeo said, his eyes trailing downwards.

"You pervert!" I covered my chest and turned away from him.

"But Luka, my love, I looovvee yyyoooouuu!" He said, getting into character (there is no RomeoxKuro in this story!).

"Sorry, Gaku-kun but I don't love you"

An evil glint flashed in his eyes but he kept a heartbroken face.

"You left me for that Kagamine boy didn't you!" He pointed at Len "ladies dig the Shotas but not the samurai!"

"No offense to Len but he's around…" insert mental calculator here "6 years younger than me"

Remember folks, Luka Megurine is 20 years old and Len Kagamine is 14. Get the difference?

"Then if not him. Then who do you love!?" He demanded.

"I've turned yuri" I hugged Kira and smirked "I love Miku Hatsune and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

"Oh yeah!" Romeo ran over and threw me over his shoulder.

"EEK! What are you…?"

"To the Anime convention! AWAY!"

Romeo ran away with me screaming, Kira following with a camera.

* * *

After registering we were finally in.

Ro…Gakupo snaked his arm around my waist. Kira filming.

"Y'know Luka. I'm a way better match for you than Hatsune"

Some bystanders stopped to watch so I put on a disgusted face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Hatsune and you have a 4 year difference AND you're both girls. We're the same age and I love you. That enough proof?"

"Hmm… NO!"

"C'mon Luka"

"Baka, I don't love you!"

"But we're meant to be! Like Romeo and Juliet! Like…"

"No! Go marry your eggplant or something!"

"Why don't you like me?"

"GO GOOGLE IT!"

"Why do you like Hatsune?"

"GO GOOGLE IT!"

"Why don't you…"

"Gaku-kun, Luka-chan has spoken" Miku finally interjected "She doesn't like you!"

"Stay out of this, leek freak!"

While they had a fight over if leeks are better than eggplants or not, I stole the camera and snuck over to a random Rin cosplayer.

"Rin-chan, can you get the road roller and roadroll Gakupo for me. He's trying to flirt with me again and he won't leave me and Miku-chan alone"

Rin, who had seen the whole thing, nodded and walked over to Gakupo.

"Listen here eggplant head! Leave Luka-nee and Miku-nee alone! Luka-nee doesn't love you! Don't make me get Len-kun and the roda rora!" She poked Gakupo in the head.

"Fine!" He sulked.

"There you go, Luka-nee" Rin smiled at me.

"Thanks, Rin-chan"

"My real name is Hana" She said before scribbling on a note and passing it to me "Call me if Gaku-san annoys you again"

"Okay, bye Rin-chan" I waved and walked away.

Little did I know, Hana's eyes never left my figure.

* * *

Me: There we go! A two in one special! Hana seems a bit weird but she'll appear more in the next chapter. She's very gentle. Review and you'll get the chance to hit Gakupo (Romeo) with a leek! FOR SPARTA! *bashes him with a tuna fish*

Romeo/Gakupo: OW! Quit it!


	10. The Convention

Me: OH MEH GERSH! 40 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS SPOIL ME! THANK CHU! :DDDD

To dreamer520:

Thanks for the continued support!

To MissAudacious13:

That's mah job! Being random! Lolz XD

To Hana Okita:

You'll understand soon Hana-chan. Thanks again! And BTW are you a Len fangirl? Like do you have a crush on him? Just wondering, because it might help with plot. :D

To FairHeadedAdventureSeeker:

I did. But then Google crashed… because of my AWESOME! OH YEAH! *high fives you*

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. KagamineBanana only owns herself and her mother. 666Love Is An Illusion666 owns Kira and Romeo.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Convention

"Okay, bye Rin-chan" I waved and walked away.

Little did I know, Hana's eyes never left my figure.

* * *

"There's nothing left to doooo~!" Miku complained (remember that we are COSPLAYING) as we walked around.

We were in the lobby and we had literally done EVERYTHING, from roleplaying to taking silly pictures to buying stuff.

Luckily, I have a backup plan for times like these.

I smirked and pulled out my CD player that I had successfully snuck into my duffel bag that was now filled with brought stuff.

My companions stared at me as I placed the CD player down and selected a track.

I got into position then pressed play.

"dame dame yo~!" Luka's voice streamed out of the player as I danced.

That's right! I'm doing a flash mob of Luka Luka Night Fever!

I danced along. Yes, I've seen the dance WAY too many times. Gakupo quickly handed the camera to some random Naruto cosplayer.

Both of my friends joined in at the chorus.

"Luka Luka Night Fever~!" The song sang.

That's when Hana ran in from the crowd and joined.

We all danced and jumped around. It wasn't a big group but still people were watching.

That's when the slower part of the song started. Everyone stopped so that only I was dancing, since I'm Luka.

I danced in time with the music, allowing myself to relax.

Everyone started dancing again when the chorus started again.

Even a Len Append and Matryoshka Gumi joined in.

We all yelled "dame dame yo~!" as we jumped into place. The music faded.

"Do you have any other songs?" the Gumi asked nicely.

"I have a few… why?"

"I wanna keep dancing" She responded.

"Okay… let's see…" I searched through until I found the perfect song.

I smiled. I looked at the Naruto cosplayer.

"Are you still filming?"

He nodded.

"Good"

I whispered my plan into everyone's ears.

We all got into position.

Miku and Gumi in the front. Gakupo and I in the second row. And the Kagamines in the last row.

I pressed play and we bopped to the beat.

"1. 2. 3. 4!" It sang.

We were dancing to Matryoshka.

Now, you see why we were in those positions?

I was dancing Miku's part and so was Rin. Gakupo and Len were dancing Gumi's part.

We finished the song and Naruto stopped filming. I thanked him before putting the stuff and leaving with Miku and Gakupo.

I didn't notice Rin bending down to pick something up. Something _important_…

* * *

Me: I was gonna end it here but… since you guys are so nice I'll continue it XD

* * *

"We're back!" Kira called as we entered the house.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Meiko asked as we entered the living room.

"Good" Kira replied.

Romeo smiled, "We got tons of…"

"CRAAAAAAPP~!" I singsonged.

"I was going to say stuff but crap is good too" He sighed.

My phone started ringing.

What?

I answered.

"Rin Rin Signal. This is mah banana phone! Sup?"

"Rin Rin Signal? That's my song!"

Wait a minute…

"Hey Hana-chan, what's up?"

"You dropped something while dancing. Where do you live? I wanna give it back" Hana said.

Did I give Hana my phone number? Don't think so…

"Really? Oh! Well, my address is (insert random address). Come by when you can"

"I'll come straight away. See you!"

I hung up and smiled.

"You know that Rin cosplayer we met? Hana?" I asked Kira and Romeo.

"The one that threatened Gakupo with the roda rora?" Kira asked.

The Kagamines perked up.

"Yeah"

"I'm still a better match then Hatsune" Romeo pouted.

"Anyways, Hana's visiting because I dropped something and she wants to return it"

"What did you drop?"

"No idea"

"Kuro, where is my choker?" Luka pointed at my neck.

I felt it, no choker.

I quickly searched through my bag.

Nothing.

I let out a string of curses.

"It's not there, sorry Luka. Maybe that's what Hana is bringing me?" I asked myself.

Luka looked a bit down downcast.

I took off the wig and took out the contacts.

"Man, those hurt!" I moaned, blinking twice to stop the stinging.

"I know right!?" Len said "I have to wear contacts all the time and it hurts!"

That… sounded gay.

I was about to respond when I heard two knocks.

"Luka-nee? It's Rin-chan! Lemme in!"I heard Hana call.

I walked over and opened the door.

Hana skipped in cheerily.

She was still wearing her Rin outfit but she has taken off her wig and make-up. She has long brown hair that flowed down her back and blue eyes [1]. She was carrying a small bag. She searched through and pulled out a familiar choker.

"Here, you dropped this while dancing"

She looked past me… and started to scream.

* * *

[1] - Hana didn't tell me what her eye colour was so for this story it's blue. Sorry _

Me: Thanks so much for your continued support! I'm grateful!


	11. I-Is that really?

Me: OMG! I'm SOOOO sorry for the wait! Let me explain:

1) A problem occurred with the internet on my netbook and Dad decided to reset it. I put all of my stuff (stories included) on a USB.

2) Said USB got corrupted and I lost everything.

3) The netbook was restored but I couldn't use it much for some time afterwards due to school.

4) Dad got me a new laptop and gave my little brother the netbook.

5) Said new laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word

So I couldn't update. But now, I've figured out how! Y'know the 'Copy-N-Paste' option in Doc Manager? I'm simply typing into that. It seems to be working. If there's any errors in this chapter, blame Doc Manager and not me.

Aaaannnyyywwwaaayyysss...

To Hana Okita:

Thanks for letting me know! It'll help! ;D Len's always the sexiest shota!

To simply-B.A:

Thanks for the review. Sorry for the wait!

To Rosey Tokomara:

I know it's awesome, I'm glad you love it so much!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. KagamineBanana only owns herself and her mother. 666Love Is An Illusion666 owns Kira and Romeo.

* * *

Chapter 11: I-Is that really...?

Hana skipped in cheerily.

She was still wearing her Rin outfit but she has taken off her wig and make-up. She has long brown hair that flowed down her back and blue eyes. She was carrying a small bag. She searched through and pulled out a familiar choker.

"Here, you dropped this while dancing"

She looked past me… and started to scream.

I slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into another room.

_"I didn't think this through..."_

"Hana, calm down!" I took a hand off of her mouth.

"I-Is that..."

"Is that what?"

"I-Is that REALLY Len Kagamine!?"

"Uh... yeah..."

She let out a fangirl squeal and jumped around, "I love the Kagamines! Especially Len! KYAA!"

"Hana! Get a hold of yourself! Don't tell me you're a 'Kyaa monsters'!"

She stopped and eyed me curiously.

"'Kyaa monster'?"

"An extremely annoying fangirl that has devoted her whole entire life to her idol and won't stop until she rapes him. Uh... example, the Day Class girls of Vampire Knight"

"NO WAY AM I A 'KYAA MONSTER'!" She shouted in disgust "NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!"

"OK! OK! I get it! Geez, calm down!"

She nodded and I took her hand and brought her back to the living room.

"Have you verified if she's a 'kyaa monster'?" Kira asked seriously when we entered.

"She's not a 'kyaa monster'. Turn off your guardian mode"

Kira relaxed but Romeo didn't.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"You sure, sure?"

"Totally sure"

"Are you REALLY sure?"

"As sure as my mother's pregnancy test!" I laughed whilst many of the Vocaloids face palmed. Hana looked confused.

"Your mama so dumb, she didn't know how to USE a pregnancy test!" Romeo joked and all the fun stopped.

"You did not just go there..." Kira gaped "Did you REALLY forget what happened just a month ago?"

His eyes widened.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry..."

I cut him off by hugging him. I pulled back and smiled. Romeo smiled back. I winked at Kira and she smirked.

I kicked him in the knee causing him to buckle. Kira ran behind him and pulled him back. When he was pulled far enough, I kicked him in the basketballs. HARD.

"nn..."

Romeo dropped to the floor and twitched slightly. Kira and I high-fived. [1]

"What the hell was that!?" Rin gasped, surprised.

"THAT, my friend, is the 'Ultimate Nutcracker kick' move. We have plenty of other nutcracker moves [2]. Like the 'Ultimate Nutcracker grasp' move!"

Kira grabbed Romeo and hoisted him up so he was near-standing. I tilted my head slightly and she nodded. I thrust my hand and grabbed his... place... before squeezing. I swear I heard a crack. We let him go.

"And the 'Ultimate Nutcracker slam' move!"

I got in a proposal position and Kira hoisted Romeo up and slammed him onto my knee.

"...ow..." He twitched before falling to the ground and holding himself.

"If anyone tries to... toy... with us" Kira placed her hand on my shoulder "we can protect ourselves" she pointed at Len and Kaito.

"What do you mean!?" Kaito gasped.

"Well... you are living under the same roof as Kuro. And all it takes is a little motivation..."

"WTF KIRA!?" I shouted, my arms flailing around. Both boys blushed furiously and started flailing their own arm around.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO..."

"WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MASTER!"

"So she's not good enough for you!?"

Kaito looked anywhere but at me directly. Len scratched the back of his head, "I never said THAT..."

Kira turned to me, "take pills every morning and carry around pepper spray. Just trying to stop you from getting raped" She picked up Romeo and dragged him out of my house.

Hana looked after them, "I doubt Romeo will ever have kids..." then she looked at me, "Not to be rude, but what the hell is wrong with this group?"

I smiled innocently, batting my eyelashes, "Welcome to my world, granted it's a demented one..."

Hana rolled her eyes.

* * *

[1] - this move came from the YouTube video 'Rin and Len meet their chibi selves' or something like that. Chibi Len and Rin do that to normal Len in that video. It's hilarious.

[2] - The 'grasp' and 'slam' moves came from the 'Len 14 years old' MMD series. It's hilarious.

* * *

Me: Sorry it's short but it's all I can managed right now

Spoiler: There will be character death in the next two chapters. You have been wrong.


	12. Confessions - filler chapter

Me: I noticed SO many errors in the last chapter. DAMN YOU DOC MANAGER! Ahem, anyways...

To Hana Okita:

You don't have to thanks. I make all the characters awesome, whether I made them or not! :D

To 666TheKyojinAlchemist666:

I guess we kinda went too far... *looks at passed out Romeo* Heh...heh...

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. KagamineBanana only owns herself and her mother. 666TheKyojinAlchemist666 owns Kira and Romeo.

* * *

Chapter 12: Confessions

"...And they road rolled my tuna stash! I couldn't believe it!" Luka ended dramatically, throwing her hands up.

A few hours have passed and Hana is still visiting. I caught Miku staring at Luka and I got a plan.

"Hey guys! Let's play Truth or Dare!" I exclaimed. I heard a few groans of annoyance but I wouldn't have it.

"Uh-uh, we're playing. Get in a circle!" They all did.

"Okay, I'll go first. Miku, Truth or Dare?" I gave her a look.

"Dare!" I could've facepalmed, Miku can't read faces can she? Oh well.

"I dare you to confess to Luka" I said seriously, not hesitating.

"WTF?" Hana looked at me and I smiled mischieviously.

"Do it Miku"

Miku gulped, fiddling with her skirt accessory, before looking away and blushing.

"I love you Luka. Ever since we recorded Magnet. I didn't tell you because I was SURE you wouldn't like me back" Miku mumbled.

Aww, she's so shy!

"I-I don't..."

"Its okay if you don't like me back, I'll understand!" Miku said quickly.

"I was going to say 'I don't know what to say', Miku" Luka said, standing up. She walked over to Miku and shyly kissed her "I love you too"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I couldn't contain it.

Miku and Luka hugged each other and it was obvious that they weren't going to let go anytime soon.

"OK! Luka's turn is passed on to Hana because she's... busy. Hana?"

Hana turned to Len, "Truth or Dare, Len?"

"Truth"

"Do you like anyone in this room?"

It was my turn to WTF. But I did it mentally.

Len blushed and looked away.

"Yes"

"Really? Who!?"

"Uh..." Len looked at me before stuttering "O-Only one question Hana-san... uh... Kuro-nee, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Rin smirked before leaning over and whispering into his ear.

"WTF Rin!? I'm not..."

"Do it or I'll run down all your bananas"

He gulped before looking at me.

"I dare you to... to flash at someone"

_"Okay, WTF Rin?"_ was what I thought.

"Okay" was what I said. I walked over to Len and lifted my skirt up.

I'm not going describe anything, but let's just say Len was unconscious on the ground with blood on his face [1].

* * *

Hana pulled me into another room.

"What's up, Hana-chan?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I know you like Len" she deadpanned.

"Oh, is it obvious?"

She ignored my question.

"Stay away from him"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's mine. I claimed him when I first listened to him 2 years ago. He's my sexy shota"

"1) He's not yours 2) I've been listening to Vocaloid longer than you and 3) what makes you think he wants you?"

Hana was really starting to piss me off.

"1) Yes he is 2) Bullcrap you have and 3) Because I'm sexier, smarter and better than you"

"You're not!" tears started to well in my eyes.

"I am, Len will know who to choose"

Hana yelled a "goodbye" before leaving.

The others came out and waved. Rin was the first one to notice.

"Hey, Kuro-nee, are you alright?"

I smiled falsely.

"Yeah! Of course! When I yawn, my eyes water a bit. That's all" I yawned for emphasis before turning away.

"I'm going to bed, night!" [2]

* * *

[1] - Len nosebleeded so much, he fainted. No, I didn't punch him.

[2] - I forgot to clarify where the Vocaloids stay, heehee. Miku, Rin and Len share a bed with Kuro whilst Luka, Meiko and Kaito sleep in makeshift beds on the floor.

* * *

Me: I'm sorry Hana, for making you sound like a bitch! But this was the only way to start a jealous love triangle between us three. I'm sorry! I hope you still wanna be friends! D:


End file.
